Drunk confessions
by Tikkia
Summary: Shuutoku's locker rooms are unusually quiet, and Midorima wants to know what's going on. His curiosity leads him to hear a confession. TakaMido. Oneshot.


Shuutoku's locker rooms were usually quite noisy. It was most Takao's fault, that guy was really too energic –or at least that's what Midorima thought.

That day, though, the ambient was pretty quiet. Midorima had just come out of the shower and was drying his hair in front of his locker when he noticed the lack of noise. He casted a swift glance to Takao, who laid on the bench near him, his towel on his face.

"My God, my head is about to explode. I'm dying here, at this young age, and all I've ever done was baby-sitting Shin-chan the whole time!" moaned resting his arm on his forehead.

"Could you at least die in silence?" grumbled Midorima without looking at him.

"He's right, Takao, just shut up, your talking about headache is making mine worse." complained Miyaji massaging his head.

Midorima looked at his team, noticing that they were all far too tired for an usual training session "What's going on here?" asked.

"Remember when yesterday I asked you to join us to the karaoke and you gracefully refused?" Takao couldn't see his nod, but he kept going "Well, we got a bit carried away with the drinks." admitted the boy with a little snicker

"You were drunk?!" Midorima's surprised tone made Takao laugh, but he regretted it with a muffle and pained moan. "A bit. And these are the consequences."

From his spot, Miyaji busted into a mocking laugh "A bit drunk? We were totally wasted, Takao!"

"We weren't that bad, come on!"

"You're the last who deserves to talk, or you forgot what you did?" grinned the other one.

Takao shoved the towel off his face and glared at his teammate "Senpai, no!"

Midorima looked at both of them with slight interest. He was curious to hear what his partner did the night before. He felt slightly uncomfortable thought when Miyaji's sleepy eyes stopped on him.

"Oh, come on, he'll just laugh as we did! Listen here, Midorima, yesterday Takao was so drunk that he-" Miyaji was cut off by Takao's towel. The raven boy had sat up and shoved him the cloth, trying to make him shut up "Don't say it, senpai!"

But the other one was just having too much fun.

"Takao was so drunk that at a certain point he started crying because _Shin-chan doesn't like me in _that _way!_" the boy made a poor imitation of Takao's crying voice and started laughing again "Can you understand just how drunk he was? That was awesome!"

Takao glanced at Midorima's surprised face. He groaned and leant back, covering his reddening face with his hands.

"Great" mumbled, not being able to look at his partner after his unwanted confession. He stayed there, wanting to get up only after all the team was out, in order to avoid the embarrassment that was already covering him. After some minutes he was sure that everybody was gone, but he heard a familiar voice coming from next to him "Are you going to get up or do you want to sleep here?" asked Midorima.

Takao moved his hands and glanced at him.

"Ah…aren't you mad?" asked hesitantly.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Well, you know…because of yesterday?" Takao sat up, and tried to smile.

"It's not my business if you get drunk." answered the other one with a sigh.

"I wasn't talking about that, Shin-chan!" Takao blushed. He knew his partner was avoiding the matter, so the answer to his fears would have been only one. He looked away, not wanting him to see the sadness in his eyes.

"You should really stop saying and thinking about troublesome things." said Midorima after a moment of silence. Takao raised his eyes, confusingly looking at the man sat beside him.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Midorima pulled up his glasses, his face turning a slight shade of red. Could it be… "I really don't, Shin-chan, be more specific."

Takao was going to talk a bit more, but suddenly his partner grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, making their lips clumsily crash. It was a very childish kiss, lips sealed and pressed against the other one's, but to Takao it was the best thing had ever happened in his life.

When Midorima pulled away, flushed and embarrassed, the smaller boy couldn't stop a huge smile to form on his lips.

"Be more receptive, idiot." blurted out the taller one, getting up and taking his rucksack.

Takao picked up his things and followed him out of the locker room.

"I'll work on it, Shin-chan." said enlacing his fingers with long, slender ones.

* * *

Yay TakaMido :) i hope you enjoyed it!

I do not own KNB (and people should be grateful for this)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
